Guns, Passion, and Loyalty
by EroSenin'sDeciplesKJT
Summary: Cheesy title but seriously, I am bad with titles. Anyway, my take on what should have happened at the hotel. SlAsH That's right so if you're not into that then don't read. Ben/Dan ONESHOT Or rather, a really long oneshot.


_AN: Take this how you like it. There's some humor but it was somewhat accidental. I was trying to make this one hella serious but then I realized I couldn't. I also meant to make this a short, to-the-point oneshot but alas, that did not happen either. I cannot, for the love of God, write a oneshot. Anyway my take on what should have happened that day in the hotel. Enjoy._

**Y-U-M-A**

Ben Wade laid flat on the bed, his cuffed wrists hanging high above his head, as he hummed the sweet tune about his own supposed death. _They're gonna hang me in the morning… _The tune had been stuck in his head ever since they'd arrived to the hotel. Ben, of course, was not really worried about being hanged because he knew for a fact that it was never going to happen, at least, not this time around anyway. For starters, there were only a few guys escorting him to the train for Yuma. There were about seven guys counting the three newly recruited officers of the town but the thought of those guys made Ben laugh. He'd tried telling them that there wasn't nearly enough to get past his crew but of course, they didn't listen.

"HEY BOSS? YOU UP THERE?" Ben chuckled at the sound of Charlie's voice. _Right on time…and yet… _Ben's eyes averted to the timid younger man holding the rifle at his side. Behind him was the adversely, over eager son of his named William. Ben's eyes met Dan's and he smirked.

"What would you like me to say to them? Or am I allowed to speak?" he teased. Dan just rolled his eyes ignoring the hint of tease in Ben's voice.

"Say whatever you want. I don't care, but note you're not getting away," he managed trying to sound more sure of himself than he really was. Ben laughed at the timid looking man as he stood to his feet.

"Yes sir!" he saluted. He eased past the officers and Dan then took a seat on the ledge of the window.

"BOSS!"

"Heya Charlie. How's it going?"

"We're alright boss. They ain't hurtin' you or nothin' are they?"

"Naa. It's all good up here. Say Charlie? How about you take the boys for a drink? They look tired."

"Oh. Okay. Sure thing boss. Oh and boss?"

"Yeah Charlie?"

"I'm…I'm going to free you if it's the last thing I do." Ben tilted his hat at the man and smiled.

"I know you will Charlie. You've never let me down before." He waved his good friend off then headed back inside to take his place back on the old bed. A few of the officers cut him dirty looks making him smile. _They have no idea what's in store for them._ A few seconds later they all stopped talking at the sound of Charlie's voice.

"HEY YOU MONGRELS. LISTEN UP! THOSE ASSHOLES HAVE BEN WADE UP DER IN THAT HOTEL! I'LL GIVE YOU $200 IF YOU SHOOT THE GUYS GUARDING MY FRIEND. $200 IN CASH!" The entire room was now so quite you could hear a pin drop. Dan decided to peek out the window to see what was up. It looked like half the town now had guns and were strategically placed at locations near the hotel. There were even some on the roof tops pacing and waiting for signs of Ben Wade and his hero officers.

"Ok. I'm outta here. I can't do this shit." Dan cut his eyes towards the officer that said that and frowned.

"Now wait a second officers. You can't just…," Butterfield pleaded but the three officers shook their heads.

"Nope. We didn't come here to die. Seven on seven would have been a fair fight but now Charlie's got the whole damn town after us. We're not going out like that. You're on your own." Butterfield left the room with other officers begging and pleading with them only to return five minutes later with a grim look on his face.

"So…what's the verdict?" William asked. Butterfield gave him a pleading look as he began packing his things.

"Well…Dan…William…I appreciate all you've done to this point but we can't win. We have to pull out. There's just no way…I mean…"

"Wait a second Butterfield. We can't quit now. Besides, I need the money." Butterfield turned to him and with a sigh he spoke.

"Look Dan, if you wish to continue then so be it. If you can somehow get him on that train then I'll double your pay." Dan thought about this for a second before shaking his head.

"Nope. You'll do more than that. You'll make sure Hollander never steps foot on my land again. You'll make sure that my family has running water. You'll build me a new barn and stock it with feed and you'll give my wife $1,000."

"If you get him on the train then certainly. I couldn't argue with that logic. Very well then."

"Oh and take William with you."

"BUT PA…?!"

"No buts William. I need you to stay with Butterfield and just in case I get killed, you remember it was I who took Wade to that train when nobody else would. Got it?" William nodded and reluctantly followed Mr. Butterfield out of the office leaving Dan alone with Ben.

"Well well Ben. Looks like it's just you and me." Ben took a look at his watch and smiled. "You and I have almost two whole hours to ourselves. However shall we pass the time away?" Dan pointed his rifle at Ben frowning.

"I'm sitting by the window and you're going to lay there with your mouth shut."

"Man you're a grouch. Why so grouchy Dan?"

"Because if it wasn't for you I'd still be at home with me wife and kids."

"Oh you mean the wife that doesn't even look at you anymore?" Dan pretended to ignore him by staring out the window up at the clouds. He could ignore the devil of the south all he wanted but the words would still ring loudly in his ear. _The wife that doesn't even look at you anymore…_ As much as he hated to admit it, Ben was right. He couldn't even recall the last time his wife looked at him with loving eyes since they moved to a dryer climate. It was because if their younger son who was suffering from TB. The doctors said he would kill over if he didn't get to a dryer climate but ever since the move, the family seemed to suffer even more. Money was hard to come by and there were many a nights when the family went to bed hungry. Thoughts like this made Dan want to cry but he didn't. He couldn't. He knew that if he started crying he'd probably never stop and now wasn't the time to cry. He had a job to do and he was determined to do it.

Ben noticed that Dan had become even more distant in the short time they'd been alone. He also noticed a change in his look at the mention of his wife. Maybe Ben shouldn't have said anything about her but hell, it was the truth. A blind man could have picked up on the tension at their home a few days ago. A happily married woman would not have allowed herself to be flirted with by an unknown stranger. It was unheard of. Plus, most happily married couples would cut each other looks during dinner but not Dan and Alice. In fact, he was pretty sure that they never made eye contact at least once during supper that night. It was quite sad in Ben's view. Alice was a very beautiful woman and if he were the man living with her, he'd sure as hell look at her all the time. Then there was Dan.

As of right now, Ben wasn't quite sure what the extent of his obsession with Dan was but he also felt like Alice should appreciate him more. He'd only known Dan for a short time but he was pretty sure he'd gotten to know Dan fairly well. Dan seemed to be a hardworking guy who'd do anything for his family. Since Dan had a shitty job, Ben guessed that Dan spent most of his low wages on medicine for his kid. That meant constant sacrifices that Ben could only imagine, not to mention Dan was a saint. He'd deduced that after the incident on the Indian trail. He hadn't the heart to shoot a soul so Ben was pretty sure he'd never killed anyone a day in his life. Ben cut his eyes over at Dan again and saw that he was still staring off into space, his face full of content. _Content but I'm no fool. He's scared to death but why should I care? I tried to tell him, I tried to tell them all that they'd be killed._ Yeah, Ben told himself this but a part of him still cared. He still cared because in reality, he wasn't as bad as the crew that he led. He still had a heart and could care about others when he allowed himself to. Or maybe it was just because Dan was different. Hell, if he didn't know any better he'd say that they were friends. _A friend that I'd really hate to see lying in a pool of his own blood all because of his foolish pride._

"Dan, I really hate awkward silences so how about we talk?" Dan cast him a wary look and smirked.

"Awkward silences? I don't feel awkward at all."

"Yeah well I do. So um…how ya feeling?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Oh come on Dan. We're friends now. Why not spend the last hour or so having a friendly chat."

"Because we're not friends."

"I've saved your life quite a few times during our journey together and you've had nothing but my best interest at heart. I think that makes us friends."

"You're a killer. I couldn't possibly call a ruthless killer like yourself a friend," he grumbled.

"Yeah well I'm only ruthless when I have to be. If you're referring to the bloak I killed on the trail, he was asking for it. He was disturbing my sleep - the stupid bastard - and wouldn't you get mad if someone talked about your ma?"

"Yeah well you still didn't have to kill him."

"Ok. So maybe I didn't but it was a kill based on instinct. I've been doing it for so long that it just happens that way sometimes."

"Yeah whatever. Stop talking to me."

"Dan I'm trying to get to know you better. Besides you looked stressed. If you go out on the battlefield like this you're really going to get yourself killed."

"So what? Not like it'll matter anyway." The words seemed to sting Ben like a bee. Not that he cared all that much about Dan but, he had a family to take care of.

"That's the wrong attitude to have man. No wonder your wife never looks at you." At this Dan jumped up with the gun. He cocked the rifle one time and pointed it straight at Ben's chest.

"Whoa…hey…put that thing down!" Ben yelped. He jumped up off of the bed with his wrists covering his face trying to reason with the unstable man.

"No, you SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY WIFE THAT WAY! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY…NOTHING ABOUT THE WAY…" The rifle in his hand started to shake as did the rest of his body. As he stared at the shocked Ben, his bright green eyes welled up with tears. Ben slowly approached the younger man but with extreme caution. He was pretty sure that Dan was upset enough to maybe shoot and kill his first adversary. Dan's eyes averted to the floor and he just stood there crying softly, not a sound coming from him. Ben stopped a few feet away from him and noticed that the keys to the handcuff had fallen to the floor. He thought about what to do for a second because clearly this was an opportunity to escape. _If I just leave now then he'll be safe and I can get on with my life as if none of this ever happened._

Ben's body moved closer and closer towards Dan. He half expected Dan to just snap out of his crying spell to hit him with the rifle but he did not. Ben finally managed to bend over to get the keys and then proceeded to undo his shackles. Dan just stood there staring at the floor as if he had no idea what was going on. Ben finally got the handcuffs off and tossed the key to the side. He started back across the room to get his hat but then stopped. He knew that he should probably just leave but a part of him was starting to feel guilty. Guilt. Something he hadn't felt in years. But that was another thing that made Dan stand out, even over all his friends. He was able to bring out emotions he had long thought to have disappeared ages ago. He turned around slowly and approached the crying man stopping just inches from him. Dan was still crying and Ben felt kind of bad about it.

"Dan…Dan look at me. I'm…I didn't mean to say…"

"Just go away," he replied. His voice was so full of hurt and despair that Ben almost flinched from the sound of it.

"Dan please…"

"Just go!" he snapped.

"No, I won't!" Ben grabbed Dan by the shoulders and shook him forcing the man to look up at him. What he saw made his body quiver. Those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much were staring back at him angelically. (_AN: Yeah I know. A bit cheesy but I couldn't help it._) The thoughts about Dan's eyes frightened Ben because never had someone's look captivated him like Dan's. In fact, he'd noticed more about Dan in the past few days than he'd noticed about any woman he'd ever been with which scared him half to death. _Oh God…what's wrong with me? Why ain't I walking out that door? _Another tear rolled down Dan's cheek and instinctively Ben reached up to cup Dan's face. He used his thumbs to dry the area around Dan's eyes then chuckled softly.

"You know Dan, I think I like this side of you."

"Why? Because I'm a dumb, defenseless fool who let you get away?"

"Get away? I'm still here ain't I?"

"But you're out of your cuffs because I didn't bother to stop you."

"Yeah well if I was going to just run I would have left as soon as I got out of the cuffs. But I don't think I need to run from a friend."

"Dammit Ben! We're not friends!" he huffed.

"_Sure_ we aren't," he sang. "Next you're going to tell me that I'm not kissing you."

"Well you're not!"

"I am now." Ben quickly captured Dan's lips, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into the kiss. As shocked as he was Dan still didn't bother to struggle. In fact, it had been so long since he'd been kissed that he actually welcomed it – even if it was by a guy. Ben, of course, had so many things swimming through his head. For starters he was kissing a man – A MAN of all things yet he was enjoying every second of it.

He soon felt frail arms encircling his waist and a heat went through him like he'd never felt before. Suddenly Ben pulled away; he was half ashamed at what he'd just done to poor Dan yet he couldn't help but wonder… Dan's beautiful green eyes met his again and without thinking he cupped his face drawing him in for a second kiss. Dan's skinny arms from lack of nutrition wrapped themselves around Ben's neck allowing himself to be swept away in the sweetest kiss he'd received in years.

Everything happened so fast after that. Ben's hands feverishly reached for the front of Dan's jeans, fumbling to undo them when he realized that Dan's britches were actually too big. He managed to quickly yank them down before he lifted the light man in the air being careful not to hurt his legs. He carried him over to the bed and laid him down before he quickly relieved himself of his clothing. Dan however, had some time to think while lying on the bed. As he watched Ben undress, it started to hit him that something was happening. His face turned a light shade of pink when he saw how big Ben was. Ben smirked before climbing on top of the half naked man, brushing his arousal against Dan's for the first time. The friction created from such a brush made both men hiss with pleasure. It was so wonderful that Dan was sure it was pure sin. His face showed signs of panic and when Ben leaned in to kiss his lips again, Dan turned away.

"Dan…what's wrong?"

"I…I can't do this. I…This is wrong. I should never have let you…"

"How is it wrong?"

"You know why it's wrong!" he snapped. "You…we're both men for Christ's sake! This is…we can't…and then I'm married…"

"You said yourself that she hasn't touched you in years."

"So?"

"So I'm touching you now." _I got to touch you again…_ Ben shifted a little letting their arousals touch again. Dan couldn't suppress the small whimper of pleasure from escaping his lips that time. "You want this," Ben whispered.

"Aye but…"

"And I want this too. I've never been with a man before but you're about to be the exception."

"But Ben…"

"Don't think." Ben took his lips again for a passionate kiss all the while brushing their arousals against one another. He left Dan's lips to taste the musty flesh that was his neck. Surprisingly Dan did not smell how he expected him to smell. In fact, he smelled of a mix between gun powder and the sweet smell of dry desert, just what Ben was accustomed to anyway. He suckled the tasty flesh around Dan's neck earning soft, barely audible moans from the shy man. Meanwhile, his hands managed to undo the buttons of Dan's shirt and he quickly started planting fevered kisses down his chest until he reached his member. Ben never had a desire to put his lips on another man's member…until now that is. He quickly flicked his tongue over Dan's head earning another small whimper. Ben smirked before taking Dan fully into his mouth and immediately the man's tiny hips thrust forward into the warmth. Ben's pulled away from Dan and let the cool air tickle Dan's hardness before engulfing him into his mouth again. It wasn't long before the man was twisting and moaning Ben's name.

"Ben please…God Ben…" Ben could feel the sticky substance leaking in his mouth and with one quick hum, Dan was cumming. Meanwhile, Ben leaned over the side of the bed to grab a small bottle of lubricant that had been sitting on the bedside table. (AN: Do all hotels keep random lubricant?) He quickly coated himself before positioning himself between Dan's legs again. Before Dan had a chance to protest, Ben covered his lips with his own and thrust inside him. The pain ripped through Dan's body like a knife and he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheek. Ben looked up to see tears coating those beautiful green eyes that he loved so much and he felt guilty. _God I must be hurting him like crazy but… _He looked down at Dan half expecting him to say stop but instead he arched his back welcoming him. Ben smirked before burying his face in Dan's neck and moving rhythmically inside of him. Dan's whimpers of pain soon became moans of pleasure. He arched his back even more, wrapping his arms around Ben encouraging him to pick up the pace.

"God…Ben please…more…" Ben adhered to Dan's pleas, thrusting faster and harder inside of him until they both reached their climax.

"God…Dan I'm…" With one final thrust, he released before falling, spent on top of a very sweaty green eyed rancher. They both just laid their silently, listening to the other one's breath, neither quite knowing what to say.

"You know I hate awkward silences. Let's get to know each other," Ben teased.

"Oh please," Dan scoffed. "I don't think there's much more I can share. I do believe the body's the limit." Ben lifted his head and smiled.

"I think there's one more thing you can give me."

"And what's that hotshot?"

"Your heart." Dan was not expecting that and therefore had no idea how to respond. He didn't need to. Ben scooted up and placed his lips near Dan's ear. "Please…stay with me?"

"_Stay with you_?" he managed. "But…but I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because I have to get you on the train and then get back to my family."

"You know just as well as I know that she doesn't love you like that anymore."

"I know this," he snapped. "But I can't leave her…my boys…they need me. Besides, why should I leave them? It's not like we're in love or something. This was just…"

"Just what Dan? A passing fancy?" he asked angrily. (_AN: Always wanted to use that expression_.)

"I…I don't know," he stammered. "Besides, you came onto me. I just…"

"And you welcomed it," he snapped. "Look Dan, as much as I hate to admit it, I just slept with a man and enjoyed every second of it. And you know something else Dan? I'd do it again if I had to. Don't you get it? I think I'm falling for you. Hell, I might have already fallen for you," he laughed.

"Even…even if that were possible, what can I do Ben? I…I might…like you…sort of…"

"Really?" he teased, licking the side of his neck.

"Don't joke. I'm serious. I can't…I'm not going to choose you over my boys. Now unless you have a plan then…" Ben suddenly looked up with a weird look on his face. He rolled off of Dan scrambling to get dressed. "Uh…what are you…?"

"Get your clothes on now. I have an idea…"

**G-U-N-S**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this and what's worse, you're a ruthless killer!" They were settled near the back of the train, Dan's head was rested in Ben's lap so he could stretch out on the seat.

"Only when I have to be," he grinned.

"Yeah but did you have to kill them all?" Ben's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Charlie tried to kill you for real. I had asked him to just aim for your arm, maybe graze it a bit but that son of a bitch tried to kill you."

"I still feel bad for him. I think he's jealous."

"Yeah well, he's a jealous dead man now. Stupid bastard. So uh…what about William? You think he really approves of this?"

"Yeah he does. As he was helping you put my dead body on the train, he whispered in my ear for me to make sure we come and see him sometimes."

"Oh that can be arranged. After all, Butterfield's going to pitch a fit when he finds out I'm not in prison."

"Oh no. You're going to stay out of sight. I have no desire to go to prison for helping a convict escape."

"And if I don't stay hidden?" Dan's serious face suddenly turned playful. He cupped Ben's face pulling down close to his.

"Then I'll never let you have me again." Ben's lips formed a wry smile.

"I like this side of you Dan." _And I'm never letting you go._

_

* * *

_**AN: They were a little OOC at times but who cares? They're both hot. So…that's my happy ending to one of the most emotional westerns I've seen in a while. (Or maybe it's because I don't normally watch westerns:/)**


End file.
